beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Contractuality
(coming soon) Contractuality is the principle that governs conditional transactions in time. E.g. A sales commission Contract C1 might stipulate a payment of $100 per week + $190 per unit sale . Hence, the income of that salesperson after some time t1 (in weeks), is now conditional upon the number of sales that are made (N1). I = $100 \cdot t_1 + $190 \cdot N_1 Contracts The first rule of any truly free market is no hidden contracts An aggressively-free market is one for which any contracts engaged without informed consent are null and void. ignorant consent is not consent 'Hidden Contracts' :Loopholes that allow the presumed benefits of the contract to be biased towards the party with contractual power 'No Hidden Contracts' Means transparency in the economic and political goals of every contract which we are subject to. :Open government, open military, open states and community self-governance from the grass-roots. The end of 'the Emperor' Contractual economics Macrocontracts (coming soon) Microcontracts (coming soon) Nanocontracts (coming soon) Contractuality and Contextuality Contractuality is analogous to the quantum theoretical concept of contextuality. (more soon) Conditionality There are times when a contract needs to be conditional on the context of individual transactions. For example: when an agent's fee needs to be adjusted to scale with the profit they acquired Conflict of Interest However, there are times where the context can trigger automatic unreasonable advantages that privilege dominance over co-operative behaviour, and we get imperialist hyper-capitalism fueled by war and resource extraction projects across the globe with networks of military and naval bases to assert hegemonic dominance. The relationships between governments and weapons dealers would violate Section 44© of the Australian (colonial) constituion if either party were an elected parliamentarian. To receive income from a business or trust that has entered into an agreement with the government ('the Commonwealth') is a constitutional violation for any sitting Australian federal politician. Other parts of Section 44 detail that cross-national conflicts of interest are constitutionally disbarred also. :No sitting Australian politician may hold a citizenship for any other nation (and they must be renounced before election for the election to be valid!) Social Contracts Within a functioning society there are both microcontracts and macrocontracts. Microcontracts govern the ways individuals and industries form relationships through jobs and education and day to day governance within this micro-economic strata. On the macroeconomic scale, we have implicit contracts that affect the global systems of governance and authority that hold sway across state, national and even continental borders. These macrocontracts can be between competing firms of businesses and corporations/industries - in the forms of free trade deals, treaties and alliances. Government "Keeping people safe is the first duty of government" - former UK Prime Minister David Cameron They can also be within a single nation, between the dominant social powerbrokers. A democratic government is elected under a constitutional contract to serve the people it represents. Under a Feudalism, the social contract was to serve your Lords and for your Lords to serve their liege Lords and the liege Lords to serve the Highest Lords of the region and those Lords to serve their monarch. The flip side of the contract was protection. It was basically the same concept as any gang protection racket, whereby they had the money to form an intimidating enough militia that order and peace can be maintained through fear. This contract is still in play today, although now it has been adjusted through the transition to constitutional monarchy and then republic and then a 'democratic empire' that we now see as the dominant ideology governing the superpowers of today. Justice Part of the apparatus of fear requires the punishment of wrong-doing. (more soon) Finance Fighting wars against enemies is expensive, and nations engaged in war need heavy financing to ensure they can complete their objectives without blowing their funds. A contract is formed in society around the provision of capital for the expansion and protection of a society. In exchange, the financiers are allowed to earn exorbitant interest on these loans, which compound to the eventual state of trillions of dollars, which require the conquering of more and more lands and the appropriation of more and more resources. Health The social contracts on health vary greatly between societies. Countries like Finland seem to have great healthcare and education services, fulfilling a contract of government to support its people. Education & Employment Some societies support their members in growing into fully active and enabled members, while others only wish to support certain peer groups within a society, and form hierarchical systems and barriers in these fields. Category:Nanoeconomics Category:Economics Category:Nanodemocracy Category:Polylegality